


Трасса 66: Меняя ориентиры

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Дороги расходятся, уползая черными потрескавшимися асфальтными линиями вверх, и чтобы найти нужную порой стоит заблудиться...





	Трасса 66: Меняя ориентиры

  Вверх по хайвею, туда, где асфальт плавится под палящим июльским солнцем. Где аквамариновое небо пачкается кровавыми разводами вечернего заката. Пропахший кожей и бензином салон старенького корвета, что несется по пустынной трассе шестьдесят шестого шоссе, и дорога, тянущаяся от Чикаго до Лос-Анджелеса.  
  
      Стойкий запах мускатного ореха и пыль забиваются в легкие. Подушечки пальцев пропахли дешевым табаком, а украденные из придорожного магазина рэйбэны плохо держатся на переносице.  
  
      Иллинойс, Миссури, Канзас, Оклахома. А дальше, может, Техас или Нью-Мексико? А, может, Аризона или Калифорния. Никаких запретов, и свобода в разорванных подкладках потертых джинсовок. Это все, что есть у них, и все, что им нужно. Свободы вполне достаточно для счастья, а все остальное можно найти или купить.  
  
      Мимо проносятся сотни неоновых вывесок, ржавых и давно заброшенных грузовиков. По прямой, мимо Гранд-Каньона и индейских поселений. По песчаным улицам Сент-Луиса и мимо десятков, сотен автозаправок, где продают дешевый кофе в картонных стаканчиках, что оседает горьким привкусом на языке.   
  
      Двадцать пять баксов за ночь в мотеле. Мигающие ярко-красные вывески и елейно улыбающиеся проститутки с размазанными помадой и тушью. Чужие стоны за тонкими картонными стенами и узкая кровать для двоих.  
  
      Отношения длиною в жизнь и жизнь длиною в короткий миг. Громкий смех и запах малиновой жвачки. Старые конверсы и обожаемые AC/DC на максимуме. Помятая пачка Мальборо в бардачке и забытый на заднем сидении недопитый Капитан Морган.   
  
      Мозаика их жизни, собирающаяся по кусочкам в полноценную картину. Жизнь в пожелтевших полароидах и коротких воспоминаниях, записанных ровным каллиграфическим почерком в небольшом блокноте, что хранится во внутреннем кармане кожанки не по размеру.  
  
      Десятки автострад, что остались позади, давно изученные маршруты и попутный ветер в спину. Закаты на обрывах пустынных дорог и мечты, растраченные впустую.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь жалел? — куда-то в пустоту. Тихий смешок и тонкие пальцы в волосах цвета бордо. Вопрос, как всегда, без ответа и щелчок зажигалки с глубокой затяжкой.  
  
      — Мне не о чем жалеть, я выбрал свой путь, и иду по нему. — Усмешка на губах и запах никотина, заполняющий салон. Вкус беззаботности и спокойствие в голосе. Это всегда в приоритете, уже давно заученный ответ — и ни шагу в сторону.  
  
      — Все могло бы сложиться иначе. — Взгляд карих глаз на проносящиеся мимо огни вдалеке и поцелуи шершавых губ на костяшках пальцев.  
  
      — Все так, как должно быть. Иначе мы бы не были сейчас вместе. — Очередной давно известный ответ и тлеющий окурок, остающийся позади.  
  
      Трасса тянется куда-то вверх, расплывается перед глазами, и, кажется, где-то впереди пожар. Возможно, этот пожар в груди, но ведь думать так гораздо удобнее.   
  
      Кёнсу откидывается на сиденье, высовывает руку в открытое окно и прикрывает глаза: чувствует, как ладонь ласкает ветер, стирая чужие прикосновения. Музыка из колонок заполняет до краев, и очередные слова о свободе пробираются под кожу, внутривенно, смешивая кровь со слепой верой в то, что все идет, как и должно. Кёнсу знает, что они не пробовали по-другому, но перечить нет сил — так он успокаивает себя, хотя понимает, что просто боится.  
  
      — Ты слишком много думаешь. — Все тот же ровный голос, знакомый до дрожи. Острой коленки, что не скрыта разодранными джинсами, касаются загрубевшие подушечки, скользят вверх, находя ладонь Кёнсу, и пальцы переплетаются в крепкий замок, от которого давно потеряны ключи.  
  
      Хочется сказать, что кто-то не думает совсем, но эта правда и так известна им обоим, и озвучивать ее не имеет никакого смысла. Кёнсу сжимает горячую ладонь, и его понимают без слов. Впереди виднеется очередной придорожный мотель, и, сбавляя скорость, корвет заезжает на парковку, а Кёнсу, поймав улыбающийся взгляд, выпускает чужую ладонь и выходит из машины.  
  
      Мигающая неоновая вывеска горит голубыми буквами, и в парочке из них стоило бы заменить лампочки. Он достает с заднего сиденья поношенный рюкзак и шаркает потрескавшейся подошвой красных кед по медленно остывающему вечернему асфальту. На плечо ложится тяжелая рука, а на виске горит легкий поцелуй. От запаха малиновой жвачки подташнивает, но Кёнсу еле заметно обнажает ряд ровных зубов в подобии улыбки и толкает дверь с табличкой «открыто».  
  


***

  
  
      На этот раз за номер приходится отдать около сорока баксов, но голова болит после длительного путешествия, и хочется скорее прилечь на мягкую подушку.   
  
      Рюкзак отправляется в кресло, что стоит в углу небольшой, но на удивление уютной комнатки. Кёнсу снимает джинсовку и кидает ее на кровать. Кончики пальцев ведут по кромке небольшого столика, над которым висит зеркало. Он смотрит на себя, замечая мешки под глазами. Рассматривает свое отражение, и кожа больше не кажется такой белоснежной. Кусает губы, потому что ему больше нравилась его природная бледность.  
  
      На пояс ложатся широкие ладони, а на плече, с которого сползает растянутая майка, остается влажный поцелуй. Дорожка касаний тянется к самому уху, а на мочке смыкаются острые зубы, срывая с губ Кёнсу тихий выдох. Он выворачивается из крепких объятий и молча скрывается за дверью в ванную комнату.  
  
      Из старенького смартфона, оставленного на раковине, звучит Radiohead, и Кёнсу становится под прохладные струи, подставляя лицо. Вода скатывается по волосам, окрашивая бордо в черный, и Кёнсу устало прикрывает глаза.  
  
      — Мы могли бы принять душ вместе. — Немного обиженно, но с холодным безразличием в голосе одновременно.   
  
      Кёнсу вытирает влажные волосы, оставляя на белом полотенце розовые разводы краски, и пожимает плечами. Чистая майка приятно холодит кожу, и он, натянув джинсы, падает на кровать. Хочется проспать, как минимум, часов десять.  
  
      Кёнсу старается не слушать, как закрывается дверь в ванную комнату, как шумит вода, и как после холодные капли с чужих волос падают на его кожу. Он старается не чувствовать чужих поцелуев на плечах и не ощущать тепла жмущегося к нему тела.   
  
      Когда-то родное сейчас кажется таким чужим и больше ненужным. Привыкание — страшная вещь, привычки порою слишком опасны…  
  


***

  
  
      Пары часов вполне достаточно, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть. Дешевая забегаловка, пропахшая жареным маслом, которое давно пора сменить, и The Rolling Stones из старенького музыкального автомата. Парни усаживаются за барную стойку, рассматривая не слишком изысканное меню. Кёнсу кривится на слове  _бургер_  и просит принести ему блинчиков.   
  
      Женщина в возрасте с ярко накрашенными розовым губами и рыжими кудрями смотрит недовольно и передает заказ на кухню с видом, будто ее заставляют выполнять чужую работу.  
  
      Время проходит незаметно. Минутная стрелка двигается слишком быстро, и Кёнсу не знает, когда все стало именно так. Он не знает когда стал задыхаться от пресловутой свободы, которой в избытке.  
  
      — Здесь есть бар, ты пойдешь со мной? — Кёнсу выныривает из мыслей, оборачиваясь на голос Минхо, и рефлекторно тянется пальцами к его губам, стирая горчицу.   
  
      Все действия кажутся давно заученными, а жизнь похожа на пьесу, которую их труппа, состоящая из двух человек, отыгрывает каждый день на «отлично». Кёнсу кажется, что все декорации, сменяющиеся годами, похожи друг на друга, и давно перестает замечать детали.  
  
      — Снова? — Кёнсу знает, что задает вопрос неспроста. Он знает, чем заканчивается каждый поход в бар, и, по правде говоря, ему надоело.   
  
      Все эти игры, незнакомцы, имена которых не помнишь уже через минуту, и литры геля для душа, чтобы смыть чужие прикосновения.  
  
      — Тебе разве не нравится наша игра?   
  
      Нет. Кёнсу не нравится, и он с радостью бы остался дома. Посмотрел бы по телевизору идиотскую американскую комедию. Выпил бутылочку пива, просто расслабился. Провел бы время наедине с тем, кому посвятил себя, но, кажется, это уже давно никому из них не нужно.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Сил отказывать нет, и он чувствует теплые губы на скуле. Перед ним ставят тарелку с блинчиками, и Кёнсу поливает их кленовым сиропом. Отламывает кусочек и отправляет в рот.  
  
      Слишком сладко, слишком приторно и до тошноты противно. Недоеденная порция сиротливо остается на тарелке, а Кёнсу выходит из кафе и разворачивает чупа-чупс.  
  


***

  
  
      Запах сигарет и дешевого алкоголя. Запах секса и пожирающие взгляды вокруг. Кёнсу скидывает с плеча наманикюренную руку какой-то блондинки и пробирается сквозь толпу потных тел к барной стойке. Заказывает стакан джина и усаживается на высокий стул. Разглядывает людей и не понимает, откуда в этом баре столько народу. Прозрачная жидкость обжигает горло, и Кёнсу, осушив стакан, кивком просит бармена повторить.  
  
      — Ты собрался весь вечер просидеть за барной стойкой? — Горячее дыхание опаляет чувствительную шею, а прохладные пальцы пробираются под майку. Острый кончик языка скользит по выпирающим позвонкам, и Кёнсу глухо выдыхает, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
  
      — Ты уже кого-то нашел? — Стараясь сохранить безразличие в голосе и сжимая тонкими пальцами стакан, по которому медленно скатываются капли конденсата. Кёнсу проходится взглядом по танцующим, не замечая ничего особенного ни в одном из них, и почти выдыхает с облегчением, когда на сцене появляются двое. Он сглатывает образовавшуюся слюну, кусает губы и ощущает, как чужие руки сжимаются на его поясе.  
  
      На круглой высокой сцене небольшой диван. Бледный свет прожектора падает на него, позволяя разглядеть силуэты двоих.   
  
      Кёнсу хмурится и щурит глаза, стараясь рассмотреть парня в белой рубашке. Он совсем не обращает внимания на второго, но это сейчас не имеет никакого значения. На коже незнакомца играют блики ламп, и он скользит языком по чувственным губам, обводя зал нечитаемым взглядом.   
  
      Кожа покрывается мурашками. Учащается пульс. Давление бьет в висках. Кёнсу подносит наполовину пустой бокал с джином ко рту, делает глоток и старается сохранить спокойствие. Он не может объяснить, почему дыхание сбивается, а ладони потеют.   
  
      Аккуратно уложенные волосы цвета горького шоколада, и Кёнсу облизывает губы, чувствуя на языке вкус любимой сладости. В глазах незнакомца горят тысячи звезд, Кёнсу отчего-то уверен в этом. Хочется собрать их, распихав по карманам.         
  
      В колонках начинает звучать спокойная музыка, и Кёнсу, наконец, обращает внимание на второго парня. На нем кожаная куртка на голое тело, и он скользит взглядом по подтянутому животу, ниже, к кожаным штанам, что облегают узкие бедра и ноги. Когда мелодия проникает под кожу, Кёнсу возвращает взгляд к первому юноше и осушает стакан до дна.  
  
      Движения незнакомца медленные, плавные, но Кёнсу видит, насколько они отточены. Каждый взмах рукой, каждый взгляд, брошенный на зрителей — этот парень подчиняет, ставит на колени и безмолвно заставляет любоваться собой.   
  
      Кёнсу чувствует, будто на его шее удавка, потому что дышать становится труднее. Когда пуговицы белой рубашки разлетаются в стороны, ему кажется, что он слышит, как каждая из них падает на пол. Парень на сцене ведет руками по груди, нарочно задевает соски ногтями, и Кёнсу точно уверен, что слух улавливает разочарованные стоны каждого в этом баре.   
  
      Он ёрзает на месте и застывает, когда длинные пальцы обхватывают шест, ноги обвиваются вокруг него, а на шее блестят капельки пота, когда танцор делает несколько оборотов вокруг себя, облизывая губы и откидывая голову назад.  
  
      У Кёнсу ком в горле, и хочется пить. Тело парня на сцене выгибается так, что в штанах становится неудобно, а по спине скатываются капли пота. Кёнсу ощущает себя не в своей тарелке, и если бы не горячие ладони на его поясе, он бы уже давно поднялся на сцену.   
  
      Он давно перестал слышать музыку, что звучит из колонок, потому что незнакомец сам музыка. Он — танец. Кёнсу готов отдать все, только бы тот не заканчивался. Волна телом, и Кёнсу желает оказаться на месте шеста, потому что он не против, если бы этот парень вот так вот терся и об него. Не отводя взгляда от сцены, он просит бармена долить ему джина, потому что во рту пересохло, и если он сейчас не выпьет чего-то, точно сойдет с ума.  
  
      — Нравится? — Шепот на ухо, и Кёнсу неосознанно кивает головой, выдыхая тихое:  
  
      — Хочу…  
  
      Музыка на сцене сменяется, но Кёнсу перестает замечать все детали. Белая рубашка откинута куда-то в сторону, и по косым мышцам живота хочется провести языком. Холодный джин оседает горечью на губах, и Кёнсу следит за танцем, впитывая в себя каждое движение. Парень стоит на коленях посреди сцены, снова делает волну телом и сжимает ладонью пах, безмолвно имея весь зал одним только взглядом.  
  
      — Игра началась… — Словно удар в солнечное сплетение, и в легких не хватает воздуха, чтобы дышать. Кёнсу кивает и чувствует, как руки исчезают с его пояса, а сам парень скрывается в толпе.  
  


***

  
  
      Кёнсу сидит на пустой сцене и старается не замечать взглядов бармена. Стучит носками кед по полу, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Впервые в жизни ему хочется сбежать и признать поражение, но что-то держит его, и он не может понять, что именно.   
  
      Терпение кончается в тот момент, когда из рук бармена выскальзывает стакан, разлетаясь на мелкие осколки, а собравшегося уходить Кёнсу останавливают чужие пальцы на тонком запястье.  
  
      — Я сам закрою бар, можешь идти, — обращаясь к бармену, говорит незнакомец — тот самый, что часом ранее был на сцене, а от его голоса все внутренности скручиваются в тугой узел.   
  
      В небольшом помещении гаснет верхний свет, и Кёнсу отчетливо слышит звук удаляющихся шагов и хлопок закрывшейся двери. Воздух вокруг сгущается вязким облаком точно над Кёнсу, и в легкие не поступает кислород. Пальцы с запястья не исчезают, и он не может вымолвить ни слова.  
  
      Кёнсу вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя широкую грудь, что прижимается к спине, и прерывистое дыхание на затылке. Кончики пальцев скользят по рукам, останавливаясь на плечах, и Кёнсу прикрывает глаза, когда его майка сползает, а на выпирающих косточках остается еле ощутимый поцелуй.  
  
      Полностью погружаясь в себя, он не замечает, как остается один, и только когда пустой бар заполняют звуки музыки, открывает глаза. Его взгляд приковывается к сцене, когда танцор на ней начинает свой танец.   
  
      Шаг в сторону, плавный поворот и взгляд, что насквозь пронзает стрелами. Кошачьей походкой танцор отходит к шесту, не сводя глаз с Кёнсу, и когда упирается в него спиной, медленно начинает сползать вниз.  
  
      Резкий разворот, и руками он обхватывает шест. Запрыгивает на него и прокручивается, опускаясь на колени. Откидывается назад, опираясь на шест, и поднимается на ноги, подходя медленной поступью к стоящему у края сцены Кёнсу. Он протягивает ему руку, переплетает пальцы и тянет за собой.  
  
      — Чонин, — притягивая Кёнсу за руку и впечатывая его в широкую грудь, полушепотом говорит тот. От его кожи исходит терпкий запах мужского одеколона, смешанный с потом, и Кёнсу облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы.   
  
      Кромка уха горит от горячего дыхания, а шершавые кончики пальцев пробираются под растянутую майку. Мелодия сменяется на более медленную, и Кёнсу неосознанно начинает двигаться в такт движениям Чонина.   
  
      Кёнсу перекатывает на языке его имя и закусывает губу, представляя, как будет выдыхать его на ухо, когда Чонин будет толкаться в его расслабленное тело.   
  
      Чонин…  
  
      Дорожкой поцелуев от плеча к уху, и Кёнсу хочет чувствовать эти желанные губы везде.   
  
      Чонин скользит кончиком языка по скулам, оставляет влажный след и целует в подбородок, заглядывает в глаза Кёнсу и обжигает дыханием искусанные губы. Музыка проникает в каждую клеточку тела так же, как и взгляд Чонина, и Кёнсу не ощущает земли под ногами. Ему кажется, что вокруг них вакуум, и он парит над землей, стараясь запомнить каждый вдох-выдох.  
  
      Кёнсу улыбается в поцелуй, потому что губы у Чонина на вкус как шоколад. Его любимый киндер за один доллар из автомата в их мотеле. Поцелуй со вкусом любимой сладости — Кёнсу точно запомнит его.   
  
      Чонин целует медленно, растягивая удовольствие словно нугу, и ласкает языком пухлые губы Кёнсу. Еле ощутимо кусает за кончик языка и продолжает движения бедрами, медленно задирая майку и оголяя живот Кёнсу.  
  
      Ненужная ткань отправляется на пол, а Кёнсу выдыхает, прогибаясь в спине, когда его кожа соприкасается с холодным алюминием. Короткие ногти Чонина задевают соски, а горячий и влажный язык обводит ореол, вбирая его в рот.   
  
      Кёнсу ударяется затылком о шест, когда острые зубы смыкаются на возбужденной горошине, а сильные руки подхватывают его под бедра. Пальцы Кёнсу путаются в мягких волосах, и он вжимается пахом в чужой, заглядывая в глаза напротив. Чонин щурится и еле заметно улыбается. Сжимает ладонями округлые ягодицы. Ведет языком по выпирающим ключицам. Кусает кожу у основания шеи. Скользит губами по созвездиям родинок, чувствуя учащенный пульс, и мажет по щеке, приникая к губам.  
  
      Он укладывает Кёнсу на сцену и, опираясь одной рукой у головы парня, прикладывает несколько пальцев к искусанным губам. Кёнсу следит за каждым его движением и вбирает их в рот, играя с ними языком. Чонин ведет по подбородку, скользит ниже по шее, и Кёнсу выгибается, когда ладонь спускается от груди к животу, а пальцы сжимают пах, заставляя его вздрогнуть.   
  
      С покрасневших губ слетает глухой стон, а звук расстегивающейся молнии заглушается очередной мелодией, что сменяется в плеере.  
  
      Прикосновения становятся обжигающими, словно сотни раскаленных игл впиваются под кожу. Чужие губы оставляют алеющие пятна, что горят огнем, и, кажется, после них остаются шрамы. Пальцы сжимают до синяков, а стоны мелодичными звуками ночи проникают в самую душу.  
  
      У Чонина горячие ладони, и он впивается пальцами в бедра Кёнсу, на которых синими разводами виднеются лепестки синяков. Его губы сухие, и с них срываются стоны, которые можно собрать в одно единое… Чонин.  
  
      Кёнсу чувствует Чонина каждой клеточкой своего тела, и он шепчет об этом, стараясь ухватиться за ускользающую реальность.  
  
      Соленые дорожки не успевают скатиться по вискам: Чонин слизывает их языком и оставляет короткий поцелуй. Кожа покрывается испариной, а ритмичные толчки кажутся настоящим танцем. Кёнсу чувствует себя сахаром, что растворяется в горячем чае, и он безмолвно растворяется в Чонине. Впервые за столько лет ему действительно хочется этого.  
  
      Белая рубашка остается лежать у края сцены, а на искусанных губах горит невесомый поцелуй. Кёнсу прикрывает двери бара, вдыхая рассветный запах прохлады, и усаживается на заднее сиденье корвета.  
  
  
      Впервые за столько лет ему не хочется сдирать на себе кожу мочалкой, чтобы смыть чужие прикосновения. Он помнит имя Чонина, повторяет его про себя и незаметно улыбается, слизывая с припухших губ вкус шоколада.   
  
      Кёнсу прикрывает глаза, вспоминает запах разгоряченной кожи, и по телу проходит приятная дрожь, когда кинопленка памяти прокручивает моменты минувшей ночи. Глаза цвета чая с бергамотом и желание остаться рядом, которое Кёнсу отгоняет от себя.  
  
      Крыша машины откинута назад, а над головой небо раскрашивается в пастельные тона. Кёнсу впервые в жизни не чувствует себя грязным и касается кончиками пальцев алого лепестка засоса, оставленного на груди слева.   
  
      Сердце стучит о ребра, ломая грудную клетку и желая освободиться. Вопросы роем в голове не дают собраться с мыслями, а тусклый свет в гостиничном номере первого этажа и силуэты двоих заставляют задуматься, что, может, этой самой клетке и пора сломаться.  
  


***

  
  
      Дни тянутся подобно жвачке, которую Кёнсу наматывает на палец, вслушиваясь в шум от проезжающих машин. Недели проносятся мимо, а все мысли и, кажется, кусочек сердца оставлены на глянцевой сцене бара в тусклом свете небольшого прожектора.   
  
      В груди ноет, но Кёнсу откидывает все мысли, в который раз пытаясь убедить себя, что все идет так, как должно. И, рано или поздно, это самое  _должно_  разорвется где-то посредине.  
  
      Очередная надежда, что все изменится, тонет в бокале виски. Горячие ладони лежат отнюдь не на поясе Кёнсу. Когда-то доводящие до исступления поцелуи принадлежат уже не ему, и  _игра началась_  вызывает отвращение.   
  
      Понимание, что все напрасно, и что ничего не поменяется, накрывает с головой. Очередные мотели у дороги. Невкусный кофе на заправках. Запах прожаренного масла в придорожных кафе. Сигареты за пять баксов и AC/DC, которые перестали быть любимыми.  
  
      Не меняется ничего, кроме того, что каждый день в его памяти всплывают чужие прикосновения, а давно сошедшее пятно на груди въелось под кожу, напоминая о себе.  
  
      — Я устал, — слетает неожиданное, но давно осознанное признание. Глядя в окно и откидываясь на сиденье, Кёнсу выдыхает с каким-то облегчением и закусывает щеку изнутри. Машина припаркована на обочине, а запах табака порядком надоел. — Я жалею, что тогда поехал с тобой. Жалею, что был глупым мальчишкой. Жалею, что не смог отказать. Знаешь, — короткая пауза и, наконец, Кёнсу разворачивается, ловя удивленный взгляд, — ты ужасный старший брат, Минхо. — Спокойствие в голосе совсем не вяжется с гулко колотящимся сердцем, а вспотевшие ладони выскальзывают из когда-то родных.  
  
      Тишина давит, и Кёнсу не знает, что хочет услышать от брата. Их отношения никогда не были братскими, и Кёнсу не помнит, в какой момент он это осознал. Ему было четырнадцать, когда Минхо сказал, что уезжает, потому что в религиозной семье такому порочному и грязному не место. Но Кёнсу помнит, как бежал за машиной брата, кинув в рюкзак первые попавшиеся вещи, и как без сожаления покидал дом.  
  
      Его тело помнит каждое прикосновение и каждый поцелуй. Шепот на ухо и обещания, что так и остались лежать в бардачке вместе с помятой пачкой Мальборо.  
  
      — Неужели наша игра затянулась? — Спокойствие в голосе, от которого когда-то рвало на куски, больше не действует так разрушающе.  
  
      — Наша игра дала сбой давно, просто ты был так увлечен ею, что совсем не заметил этого…  
  
      Кёнсу не знает, почему говорит это сейчас, когда прошло столько лет. Он не знает, откуда взялась эта смелость, и что он будет делать дальше.   
  
      Поцелуи обветренных губ на костяшках больше не кажутся родными, как и запах малиновой жвачки, от которой хочется скорее избавиться. Чужое присутствие больше не кажется таким нужным, а полароиды забыты на одной из заправок. Страницы старого блокнота, в котором жизнь по кусочкам, разлетаются по ветру вместе с воспоминаниями, что больше не составляют никакой ценности.  
  
      Десять лет разбиваются, словно любимая кружка, и это желание сохранить дорогую сердцу вещь даже в таком состоянии заполняет до краев. Страх перед реальностью, которой опасался и которой избегал все эти годы. Страх перед собой и перед мыслью, что этот выбор может быть неправильным. Чаша весов, что склоняется в сторону «остаться», и поцелуи, которые больше не нужны.  
  
      Нет слов прощания и нет сожалений. Бутылка Капитана Моргана выпита до дна, а первая в жизни затяжка остается последней горечью, что когда-либо испытывал Кёнсу.   
  
      Клубы пыли из-под колес старенького корвета и последний поцелуй на костяшках пальцев с тихим шепотом на ухо никогда не произнесенными словами.   
  
      Дороги расходятся, уползая черными потрескавшимися асфальтными линиями вверх. Туда, где новая жизнь по отдельности и прищуренные глаза, скрытые за украденными когда-то рэйбенами.  
  
      Кёнсу закидывает небольшой рюкзак на плечо и идет вдоль шестьдесят шестого шоссе, выставив руку и даже не надеясь поймать попутку. Он чувствует себя героем дешевого американского фильма и громко смеется, взлохмачивая шевелюру цвета красного сухого.   
  
      Он все еще не знает, верную ли дорогу выбрал, но чувства, что его решение было ошибочным, он точно не ощущает. Кёнсу не знает, пересекутся ли их дороги с Минхо, и что будет чувствовать тогда, но он уверен в одном — он благодарен брату, а его сердце отбивает ровные ритмы, искореняя волнение, что не давало покоя уже давно.  
  
      Звук мотора приближающегося авто вырывает Кёнсу из мыслей, и он оборачивается. На обочину съезжает новенький пикап. Кёнсу щурится сквозь затемненные стекла очков и растягивает губы в ухмылке. Поправляет рюкзак и усаживается на переднее сиденье. Из колонок доносятся смутно знакомые Led Zeppelin, губы горят от поцелуя, а на языке остается приторный вкус клубничного йогурта.  
  
      Чонин улыбается, не говоря ни слова, и в его глазах целый мир. Мир, где Кёнсу не просто застрял по глупости и случайности. Кончики пальцев, что скользят по внутренней стороне ладони, обводя линию жизни, и объятия, в которых  _как дома._  
  
  
      Дороги расходятся, уползая черными потрескавшимися асфальтными линиями вверх, и чтобы найти нужную, порой стоит заблудиться. Кёнсу не уверен, нашел ли он свою дорогу, но горячие ладони Чонина на его бедрах и обжигающий шепот в изгиб шеи — это то, чего ему сейчас хочется.   
  
      Звездное небо и поцелуи в кабине пикапа. Оставленные лепестки бордовых пионов на бледной коже и переплетенные пальцы в замок, от которого ключи сброшены с обрыва где-то в Арканзасе.   
  
      Парные татуировки на безымянных пальцах и купленные в придорожном супермаркете футболки.  
  
      Солнце садится где-то за спинами, оставаясь лишь бликами на ночном небе, чтобы завтра утром снова взойти и подарить новый день. День, в котором больше не будет дорожной пыли, оседающей в легких, дешевых забегаловок с противным кофе и чужих стонов за картонными стенами мотелей.  
  


***

  
  
_— Я сварил нам какао. — Теплая улыбка на губах и родные объятия, укутанные в клетчатый плед. Глупая американская комедия, взятая напрокат, и потрескивающие дрова в камине._  
  
      Кёнсу не уверен, нашел ли он свою дорогу, но он точно уверен в том, что он нашел свой дом. Дом с запахом имбирного печенья под Рождество, сонным взглядом по утрам и оседающим на припухших от поцелуев губах тихим люблю…


End file.
